Turning Over A New Leaf
by curlysgotstyles
Summary: Isabelle the popular girl with horrible friends and a bad taste in boyfriends, decides to turn over a new leaf - starting with finding a best friend who likes Isabelle for who she is.


**This shall be the time when I write a story over 1000 words long! SO YAY! I'm watching Dolhpin Tale right now…and boy is it depressing :'( Anyways, here's da story! R&R!**

Isabelle had dated a lot of guys before… and if someone where to describe her supposed _type_, it would be hot douche bags. She dated that _type_ for a few reasons:

a) They were all really, really hot and hot guys equals hot make out sessions! ;)

b) She loved to disobey her parents; an this was just one of the ways that was possible.

c) Dating those types of boys lowered her parents expectations for her and so they kind of expected her to stay out late and such… and during those late hours at night, she could do whatever she wanted, with or without the hotties.

d) Again…hot boys.

She didn't always have very good (or clear) memories of all her ex's...but they were all generally the same, really good kissers, hot, liked Isabelle for her beauty, not her personality, and didn't treat her extremely well. She didn't really want to keep dating douche bags, but it almost seemed like a habit; a vice. Isabelle wanted to stop. To stop having bad boyfriends, and snobby, mean friends who sucked up to her in person, but back-stabbed her when she wasn't there. She wanted to become a better person; one who everyone liked because she was truly a nice person, who dated nice guys who were sweet and funny and loved Isabelle for who she was. She wanted friends - and a best friend - who would accept her for all her talents as well as her faults. And with that, she decided that the first step to becoming a better person was to find a new best friend.

Step 1: A New Best Friend

The first thing Isabelle did was think of all the people in her school who weren't sluts. She didn't come up with too many names. But then again, she always surrounded herself with those types of people. You see, Isabelle had always had a striking figure; guys were naturally drawn to her. She was one of the most popular girls in her school. The next day she went to school, she scouted out people who had the potential to be her best-friend. The one problem was the fact that Isabelle was one of the most popular kids, most of the girls in the school would suck-up to her so they could raise the status in the school hierarchy. Isabelle really couldn't tell who actually wanted to be her friend and who just wanted to be popular.

Then, in the middle of the first semester and completely by accident, Izzy met Clary. Isabelle had been walking down the hall, heading off the her English class. She had bumped into something - someone. Izzy had been about to snap at the person when she though _I am becoming at new person, who __doesn't__ snap at people for bumping into them._ She had then looked down to find a short, redhead picking up the stacks of books and papers off the floor. Isabelle had asked the girl is she was okay. This eventually led Clary, the red-head to explain that she was new - having just moved to New York from Vancouver (Canada!) and was looking for her English class. Isabelle felt that she had just received a miracle. A new girl, who didn't know anything about Isabelle, and who just happened to be in her English class. What luck! During that English class, Isabelle had found out a lot about Clary; she was an artist, and was quiet, more of an observer than a talker, yet wasn't afraid to speak her mind; in addition, Clary had found a good friend in Simon Lewis, one of the resident nerds on St. Xaviar's.

Clary was a seemingly amazing match to Isabelle's loud demeanor and was definitely not afraid to challenge Isabelle on her crazy ideas. In short, they were perfect for each other. They eventually started to hang-out together almost everyday, except for when Clary was hanging-out with Simon. The one thing that Isabelle found was that since she and Clary were practically attached at the hip, people weren't as nice to Isabelle as they once were; in short, she was losing her popularity. Even though the wanted to become a new person, she hadn't really thought about her drop in the social standings. This troubled Isabelle for days, but after thinking about all the good times she'd had with Clary, heck, even with Simon, Isabelle came to terms with her new-found popularity position. Clary was extremely nice to Isabelle, and Isabelle wanted to return all her kindness. Isabelle finally introduced her family to Clary over supper one evening, and noticed that Clary and her adoptive brother, Jace had gotten along very well. After pestering Clary, Clary had admitted that she liked her brother. Isabelle finally had a way to return Clary's kindness (if you know what I mean) and decided that she would set Clary and Jace up for a date. Isabelle the came upon the realization that she would've never had done that for any of her old friends. That was when Isabelle had the irrevocable epiphany that Clary was truly her best-friend, and she was one step closer to turning a new leaf.

**K so, maybe maybe that was 900 words, but still, it shall be 1000 words (in total) next time I update :) Please press the little button underneath here! ;) For me, and more importantly for the story... :P So, review PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! **


End file.
